Shining✰Serenity Pretty Cure!
|image = Hi.png|imgsize = 300px|katakana = シャイニング✰セレニティ プリキュア!|romaji = Shainingu✰Sereniti Purikyua!|director = Amano Anna|studio = Toei Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|op = Starry✰Love! Go!|ed = Jump Jump,reach the stars.You can do it!|theme = Stars Constellations Light Mythology Teamwork|pre = Fun Activites Pretty Cure!|suc = Nature��Paradise Pretty Cure!}} Shining✰Serenity Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the twenty eighth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are stars,constellations,light,mythology and teamwork. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cure -She love writing and because of this she has extremely neat handwriting and her writing pieces are always beautiful.As an aspiring author,she always summits her stories to publishing companies for prizes.But she usually wins second prize but that doesn't bother her too much.Aurora is also the Vice President of her school council along with Lola.Aurora's alter ego is |キュ メイド|Kyua Meido}} which she represents the star of love and holds the Virgo constellation.Her theme color is . -She loves the ocean and everything about it.She's got a album with only pictures of her having fun in the sea with her friends or family.She loves sea animals (especially octopuses) and dreams to be a marine biologist when she grows up.Ruth's alter ego is |キュ アクアリア |Kyua Akuaria}} which she represents the star of water and holds the Aquarius constellation.Her theme color is . -She is clumsy and aloof.She loves jokes and loves a good laugh.She is sensitive but she got over it very quickly.She loves listening to gentle beach waves music to calm her down when she is about to cry.Amber's alter ego is |キュ 備中|Kyua Bitchū}} which she represents the star of poison and holds the Scorpio constellation.Her theme color is . -She is Aoyama Ruth's best friend.Like Ruth,she loves the ocean and everything about it.She speaks every language fluently and can understand every language very well.She dreams to be a language translator when she grows up.Vanessa's alter ego is |キュ デュエット|Kyua De~yuetto}} which she represents the star of happiness and holds the Gemini constellation.Her theme color is . -She is the Student Council President of her school along with Aurora as the Vice President.She is cold and strict.She will scold at anyone who doesn't follow the school rules.But as more people followed the rules she started to softened up and became very friendly to others.Lola's alter ego is |キュ レバ|Kyua Reba}} which she represents the star of ice and holds the Leo constellation.Her theme color is . -She loves flowers.She is very good at creating flower bouquets and helps her parents plant them in the garden.They also own a garden museum.June's alter ego is |キュ トロ|Kyua Toro}} which she represents the star of flowers and holds the Taurus constellation.Her theme color is . -She is Yuemkawa June's best friend.She loves plants and likes to take care of them.She has a garden at home and her mother and father have a large plantation supply in the greenhouse and in her spare time,she helps them in the large plantation supply.They always wins first prize in gardening competitions because their garden is neat and organised and their plants are beautiful and healthy.May's alter ego is |キュ カニ|Kyua Krab}} which she represents the star of nature and holds the Cancer constellation.Her theme color is . -She is a hot-headed tomboyish girl who dislikes girly and cute things.She loves sports and aces any sport given in PE and hates studying and because of this she is terrible at it and gets 0s on tests but she still tries her best.Nadia's alter ego is |キュ バラン|Kyua Baran}} which she represents the star of fire and holds the Aries constellation.Her theme color is . -She is hyper and energetic.She loves hugging others to cheer them up.She is sweet to everyone and because of this she is extremely popular at school and everyone loves her.Every boy in her school has a crush on her and they always save a seat for her when it is lunch time.She usually sit in the seat that they saved for her but she secretly has a crush on a half-japanese and half-indian boy named Fukui Aarav (whose mother is from India and his father is from Japan) and she mentions that she wants to marry him in the future.Joy's alter ego is |キュ リラ|Kyua Rira}} which she represents the star of electricity and holds the Libra constellation.Her theme color is . -She is a notable singer and an idol.She has a strong passion of music and she likes to play musical instruments.She is excellent in dancing and singing.Her mother and father are musicians so she still treasured it.Emilia's alter ego is |キュ アーチ|Kyua Āchi}} which she represents the star of music and holds the Sagittarius constellation.Her theme color is . -She loves and praises God.Her father is the pope of her local Christian Church and her mother used to be a nun at her local Christian Church but retired because she got a job at a babysitting service.Her house has a lot of old Bibles on the bookshelf and she often reads them in her spare time.Skyler's alter ego is |キュ スワン|Kyua Suwan}} which she represents the star of the sky and holds the Cygnus constellation.Her theme color is . -Her kind grandmother took care of her because after birth,her real mother and father got a job in another country but they were not allowed to take her with them so they ended up abandoning her so she didn't knew much about them.But then her grandmother died of cancer and she felt very sad.She was kidnapped by Lady Darkness and Lord Dull and was brainwashed to '|プリンセス・薄暗い|Purinsesu Dim}}.In this form,she was much more powerful and she was cruel and unkind.She was purified by the cures' words of hope and friendship.After she got purified,she got adopted by Skyler's parents.She still befriends and lives with her.Nikki's alter ego is |キュ 巨人|Kyua Jīənt}} which she represents the star of darkness and holds the Ursa Major constellation.Her theme color is . -She is like a big sister to Nikki even though they are not related.She cheers her up when she is feeling down and gives her great advice.She protects her from danger and even helps her with her homework.She is very kind and caring to the other cures and gives them sweets after their battles.Willow's alter ego is |キュ ミニチュア|Kyua Minichua}} which she represents the star of shadows and holds the Ursa Minor constellation.Her theme color is . -She is calm and elegant.She is the richest student in her school as her father works in the government and her mother is a famous pianist.Her family lives in big mansion with lots of rooms and lots of servants.She is well treated at home because of her good behavior.She studies hard at home everyday and because if this she gets excellent grades in academics and gets 100s in tests.Sadie's alter ego is |キュ ライカン|Kyua Raikan}} which she represents the star of the moon and holds the Lupus constellation.Her theme color is . -She is a happy-go-lucky girl who is never seen without a warm smile on her face.She is the captain of the school's cheerleading team.She helps people who are weak and calms down people who are scared.Lydia's alter ego is |キュ ジギタリス|Kyua Fäksgləv}} which she represents the star of light and holds the Vulpecula constellation.Her theme color is . -She loves something "girly" and she loves fashion and wants to be a fashion model when she grows up.She appears in shows,magazines and runways and she loves makeup and has a large closet at her house.She always joins beauty contests and was always declared as a winner or sometimes rarely, a runner up.Faith's alter ego is |キュ ライダー|Kyua Raidā}} which she represents the star of the sun and holds the Auriga constellation.Her theme color is . -She is very independent girl who thinks before she does something.She can fight off bullies because she is too strong and always present at all times and because of this nobody dares to bully her.She is a noble and nice girl who likes to help others.Molly's alter ego is |キュ キャッチ|Kyua Kyatchi}} which she represents the star of hope and holds the Pisces constellation.Her theme color is . -She is shy and quiet but crowds of people gathered around her because of her beautiful,angelic voice.She is sparkly and sweet although she cried here and there.Selena's alter ego is |キュ 掃く|Kyua Swēp}} which she represents the star of starlight and holds the Sagitta constellation.Her theme color is . Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Family Members Items Locations Gallery Polls Inspirations Here are articles I got ideas from: * Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! * ☆Starry Sky Pretty Cure☆ * Star Darlings Pretty Cure! Thanks for waiting! Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Teamwork